1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device and a method for controlling the interaction between a tip and a sample, whereas the tip is carried by a deformable element and placed in relation to the sample by positioning means. The invention more particularly relates to local probe techniques, notably local probe microscopy such as for instance atomic force microscopy (AFM) or nano-indentation measurements.
2. Description of the State of the Technique
Atomic force microscopy is based upon the detection of interacting forces between a tip fixed at the extremity of a leaf spring called cantilever and the surface of the sample. The extremity of the tip is small and close to the surface. AFM microscopy uses tip-surface interaction forces for imaging, for measuring forces (adherence, friction, . . . ) and/or for acting on the surface.
Numerous AFM operating modes use deflection of the cantilever as a means for applying and/or measuring a force. This raises numerous difficulties when it is sought to obtain high force dynamics, to work in a liquid medium or to collect information of various natures with the same device (same zones analysed in the same experiment with the same probe). Moreover, certain mechanical measurements are difficult to interpret using the extant systems, owing to coupling phenomena between the force applied and the measurement obtained. Besides, the known systems generally do not keep the resonance qualities of the cantilever in liquid medium and do not allow for instance to carry out dynamic surveys of the double-layer phenomena or to measure the load properties of the samples.
As regards the measurement of mechanical properties (nano-indentation, scratch tests, force modulation, . . . ), the experimental arrangements involve offsets of the tip on the surface when applying a force, which makes the analysis of the results even more complicated. Moreover, using high stiffness values for the cantilever proves necessary in order to apply great forces, which is detrimental to a good detection sensitivity of the device.
In order to remedy the above shortcomings, several techniques have been suggested. Thus, one of them enables to excite the vibrations of the cantilever in a liquid environment by using a global vibration of a cell for liquids supporting the cantilever. This solution is however limited to low stiffness cantilevers and causes degradation of the resonance qualities of the cantilever.
Another solution employed in a liquid medium consists in causing the cantilever to oscillate using a magnetic field. This implementation however requires to achieve a cantilever possessing magnetic properties and to excite this cantilever magnetically. This implementation thereby calls for the use of specific cantilevers, rendered for instance magnetic by metal deposit. Further, the resonance qualities of the cantilever are also degraded.
A solution to the lateral displacement problems of the tip on the surface consists in applying an opposite lateral displacement corresponding to the vertical displacement. Besides the fact that this solution is barely approached, it does not solve the problem of the force dynamics.
The use of magnetic or conductive cantilevers subject to magnetic or electrostatic forces has also been suggested for measuring mechanical properties. These solutions imply however the realisation of specific cantilevers.
This invention relates to a device for controlling the interaction of a tip and a sample enabling to solve the above problems associated with atomic force microscopy, thus making possible to obtain high force dynamics, working in a liquid medium, including for the survey of surface loads and dynamics of the species in solution and gathering information of various natures with the same device.
The device of the invention may authorise the implementation of known AFM-operating modes in new or better experimental conditions, and enable moreover the carrying out of new surveys, notably analyses concerning the migration kinetics of the ions or the distribution of loads in the vicinity of a surface.
The device of the invention may be simple to use and economical and can be achieved without any particular difficulty out of a conventional atomic force microscope.
It may be used to perform elasticity measurements or to excite an intermittent contact mode as well as to negate the electrostatic load effect or to etch. Besides, a single device according to the invention may in particular enable to record images in intermittent mode, friction and a contact topography and to perform nano-indentation measurements.
The invention applies more generally to a device for controlling the interaction of a tip carried by a deformable element and positioned by positioning means against a sample.
This invention is also relative to a process for controlling the interaction of a tip and a sample, with the advantages mentioned above.
The device and the process according to the invention find applications notably in atomic force microscopy, especially for the survey of double-layer dynamic phenomena or of loads at the tip-sample interface in liquid medium, and in nano-indentation measurements.
More generally, the invention applies to local probes, such as in particular AFM or scanning tunnel microscopy (STM) devices. It is also usable for etching.
To this effect, the invention relates to a method for controlling the interaction of a tip and of a sample, comprising a deformable element carrying the tip and means for positioning this tip with respect to the sample. The device also comprises at least two electrodes, intended for creating an electric field capable of exerting a load on the tip.
The deformable element is preferably elastically deformable. In a preferred embodiment, it thus includes a cantilever, in particular in an AFM microscope. According to another advantageous embodiment, this elastically deformable element is a spiral spring.
According to a distinct embodiment, the deformable element is not elastically deformable, but comprises for example a ball joint and an articulated arm.
In local probe techniques, the tip is an element on which the interactions with the sample are concentrated. This element can be passive (enabling to measure interactions) or active (acting on the sample). Moreover, various embodiments of the device, and in particular of the tip, correspond to interactions of very different natures, such as notably mechanical interactions, in contact with or away from the surface, magnetic, electrostatic, optical and/or thermal interactions.
Preferably, the tip is dielectric, whereas the application of the electric field polarises this tip. In other embodiments, the tip is conductive or semi-conductive.
The differential voltage produced between both electrodes or more numerous electrodes, generates the electric field that produces an appropriate force on the tip.
Thus, it is acted directly on the tip instead of acting on the elastically deformable element (such as the AFM cantilever). More accurately, the forces created are generally distributed over the whole elastically deformable element, but essentially located on the tip (tip effect). This realisation, consequently, will notably decouple the applied load and the mechanical properties of the elastically deformable element.
The load applied to the tip using the electrodes has a static or dynamic effect according to whether the tip is subject to an opposite interaction force exerted by the sample or not. Thus, for example, the deformable element is almost not deformed in case of tip-sample contact in continuous mode and undergoes periodic deformations in resonance mode.
Among the embodiments of the device, various modes can be distinguished from a dynamic viewpoint, according to the time-related variations of the voltage applied between the electrodes:
the vibrating or oscillating mode, for which this voltage is periodic, for example sine wave or strobes, and has no quasi-static effect on the tip-sample interaction,
the transitory mode, for which this voltage undergoes one or several discontinuities (sudden variations), and
the continuous mode, for which this voltage has a quasi-static effect on the tip-sample interaction (the voltage can be for example constant or periodic); the voltage and the force are then said continuous.
The oscillating mode can itself be implemented or not in resonance mode, by exciting a resonance frequency of the deformable element. This resonance mode is particularly advantageous in a liquid medium.
The used frequency is preferably above a critical threshold of ion surface migration.
As regards the tip-sample interactions, contact-operating modes should be distinguished from contactless operating modes. The latter modes can be based in particular on Van der Waals, magnetic, electrostatic and/or double-layer interaction forces.
Interaction is advantageously exerted constantly (for example with permanent contact) or periodically (for example intermittent contact).
The means for positioning the tip with respect to the sample are provided in order to displace the sample (for example using a piezo-electrical tube) an/or the tip.
The possibility of using a dielectric tip with an elastically deformable element of any stiffness for all sorts of applications (excitation in a liquid medium, nano-indentation measurements, force modulation at the contact points, intermittent contact, . . . ) ensures simple use and economical realisation. In particular, it is not necessary to use for experiments in a liquid medium an acoustic or magnetic excitation device or for mechanical measurements a strongly doped or magnetic conductive or semi-conductive tip, which enhances simplicity and lowers the production costs.
Moreover, in nano-indentation, applying the force with contact induces only very few lateral displacements of the tip on the surface of the sample. Couplings with friction are thus eliminated and wear and etching surveys can be implemented with low stiffness cantilevers.
The possibility to use low stiffness cantilevers also enables to perform nano-indentation experiments in parallel with topography, friction or adherence measurements, using cantilevers foreseen for such measurements. Advantageously, it is thus resorted to a deformable element of which stiffness ranges from 10xe2x88x922 to 0.1 N/m.
In a liquid medium, electrostatic excitation of the tip enables to keep resonance quality leading to pertinent and quantitative interpretation of the results obtained, and notably to study the double-layer dynamic phenomena at the tip-surface of the sample interface or to study the surface loads in the medium. Moreover, no specific treatment of the tip nor a cell for liquids is necessary.
In intermittent contact mode, using a low stiffness cantilever enables to perform different measurements at the same location of the sample, during a same experiment and with a same tip geometry. In particular, the intermittent contact may complete other contact analysis modes.
Another advantage of the device of the invention is the possibility to be integrated in microscopes available on the market, in order to improve the performances of the modes available and/or to add functionalities to those existing, economically.
The tip is preferably arranged between both electrodes. Thus, in a first preferred embodiment, the device comprises a sample-holder constituting a first of the electrodes and a conductive element provided in the vicinity of a support of the deformable element constituting a second of the electrodes. Advantageously, this second electrode is foreseen to be earthed. In a preferred form of this embodiment, the sample-holder is polarised with respect to the whole head of an atomic force microscope. In another preferred form, it is polarised with respect to an electrode located close to the tip. Moreover, the conductive element making up the second electrode is advantageously a long element carried by the support of the deformable element.
In a second embodiment, the device comprises a sample-holder making up a first of the electrodes which is foreseen to be earthed and a conductive element, preferably consisting of a rod or a wire, carried by the sample-holder and making up a second of the electrodes.
In another embodiment, the device comprises simultaneously an earth electrode and two other electrodes, which enables to generate attractive and repulsive forces at the same time.
The invention also relates to a method for controlling the interaction of a tip and a sample, in which the tip carried by a deformable element is positioned with respect to the sample and the interaction between the tip and the sample is controlled. To apply the tip against the sample, an electrical field is created using a voltage between at least two electrodes, whereas this electrical field exerts a load on the tip.
Preferably, the tip exerting on the sample a normal load and a friction force and the deformable element having a stiffness, a law giving the normal force in relation to the voltage between the electrodes is established beforehand, as follows:
the tip is applied against the sample using exclusively a deformation of the deformable element, the variation of the friction force is measured in relation to this deformation and the variation of the friction force in relation to the normal force is deducted therefrom using the stiffness of the deformable element,
the tip is applied against the sample using exclusively the voltage between the electrodes and the variation of the friction force in relation to this voltage is measured, and
the law giving the normal force in relation to the voltage between the electrodes is established using the variations of the friction force.
This optional calibration technique solves the problems associated with the measurement of the normal force. Indeed, the force applied not being obtained by deflection, it is not possible to read simply the deflection of a cantilever or any other deformation of the deformable element to measure the applied force. Quadratic dependency of the normal force is checked in relation to the voltage applied.
According to a first application mode of the voltage (oscillating mode), alternate voltage is applied between the electrodes, in order to cause the deformable element to vibrate. The deformable element having at least one resonance frequency, the deformable element is advantageously excited at these resonance frequencies or at half these frequencies (resonance mode). It is particularly interesting to use the oscillating mode in providing interaction between the tip and the sample in liquid medium (in resonance mode or not). More precisely, the tip and the sample having an interface in a liquid medium, double-layer dynamic phenomena at this interface and/or the loads in the vicinity of this interface are advantageously studied.
In a second application mode of the voltage (continuous mode), a continuous voltage is applied between the electrodes in order to exert a continuous force on the tip.
According to a third application mode of the voltage (transitory mode), a voltage discontinuity is applied between the electrodes, in order to produce a force discontinuity on the tip and thus to generate a transitory response of the interaction between the tip and the sample.
In a particular embodiment of tip-sample interaction, the tip is kept in contact with the sample.
This contact mode is advantageously combined with
the application of a continuous voltage,
or the application of an alternate voltage between the electrodes.
It is particularly interesting to implement this contact mode while performing nano-indentation measurements.